five_finger_death_punchfandomcom-20200213-history
Got Your Six
Got Your Six is the sixth studio album by American heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch. It was released on September 4, 2015 on the Prospect Park label.12 Got Your Six sold 119,000 units to debut at No. 2 on the Billboard 200. The 114,000 in pure album sales made it the No. 1-selling album of the week and the band's best sales week to date. Got Your Six is also their third consecutive set to debut at No. 2. Background: In January 2015, the band announced they are to enter studio to write and record a new album due in late-2015.3 On May 2, 2015, they released the title of the new album as Got Your Six.4 On May 19, 2015, they released the art work for their new album and announced that the album will be released on August 28, 2015. They launched a preview for their new single titled "Jekyll and Hyde" in a special video message.2 They also announced the dates of a co-headlining North American Tour with Papa Roach and accompanied by In This Moment as special guests with support from From Ashes to New for the tour, during which they will promote the album.2 The release date was later moved forward a week to September 4, 2015. Drummer Jeremy Spencer said of the new album in an interview, "I'm digging it, man. It's actually more brutal, with more extreme dynamics. There are some really mellow parts and then some really brutal parts. So we're running the whole gamut of sounds.".2 Track listing: Standard edition5 No. Title Length 1. "Got Your Six" 2:58 2. "Jekyll and Hyde" 3:26 3. "Wash It All Away" 3:45 4. "Ain't My Last Dance" 3:29 5. "My Nemesis" 3:35 6. "No Sudden Movement" 3:21 7. "Question Everything" 5:05 8. "Hell to Pay" 3:07 9. "Digging My Own Grave" 3:47 10. "Meet My Maker" 3:00 11. "Boots and Blood" 2:45 Total length: 38:23 hideDeluxe edition6 No. Title Length 12. "You're Not My Kind" 3:217 13. "This is My War" 2:557 14. "I Apologize" 4:037 15. "Jekyll and Hyde" (voicemail) (hidden track) 0:398 Total length: 49:21 7 Chartsedit Albumedit Chart (2015) Peak position Australian Albums (ARIA)9 3 Austrian Albums (Ö3 Austria)10 5 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Flanders)11 29 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Wallonia)12 38 Canadian Albums (Billboard)13 3 Danish Albums (Hitlisten)14 14 Dutch Albums (MegaCharts)15 17 Finnish Albums (Suomen virallinen lista)16 3 French Albums (SNEP)17 40 German Albums (Offizielle Top 100)18 5 Hungarian Albums (MAHASZ)19 20 Irish Albums (IRMA)20 46 New Zealand Albums (RMNZ)21 14 Norwegian Albums (VG-lista)22 9 Swedish Albums (Sverigetopplistan)23 5 Swiss Albums (Schweizer Hitparade)24 5 UK Albums (OCC)25 6 US Billboard 20026 2 US Top Hard Rock Albums (Billboard)26 1 US Top Rock Albums (Billboard)26 1 Singlesedit Title Year Peak chart positions US 27 US Main. Rock 28 US Rock 29 "Jekyll and Hyde" 2015 123 4 14 "Hell to Pay" — — — "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. References: 1.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - Got Your Six (Deluxe) by Five Finger Death Punch". iTunes.apple.com. September 4, 2015. Retrieved July 17, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d "FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH: 'Got Your Six' Artwork, Release Date Revealed; Tour Dates With PAPA ROACH, IN THIS MOMENT Announced". blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 31 May 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch » 5FDP Announce U.S. Spring Headline Dates + Enter Studio To Write New Album". fivefingerdeathpunch.com. 4.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: New Album Title Revealed; Audio Sample Of 'Ain't My Last Dance' Song". Blabbermouth.net. 2015-05-02. Retrieved 2015-05-20. 5.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: Got Your Six - Music on Google Play". Play.google.com. Retrieved 2015-06-20. 6.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: Got Your Six (Deluxe) - Music on Google Play". Play.google.com. Retrieved 2015-06-20. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Five Finger Death Punch Reveal 'Got Your Six' Track Listing". Noisecreep.com. 2015-06-16. Retrieved 2015-06-20. 9.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Australiancharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 12, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six" (in German). Austriancharts.at. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six" (in Dutch). Ultratop.be. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six" (in French). Ultratop.be. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ " } – Chart history" Billboard Canadian Albums Chart for }. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Danishcharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 18, 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six" (in Dutch). Dutchcharts.nl. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: Got Your Six" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved September 15, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Lescharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Longplay-Chartverfolgung at Musicline" (in German). Musicline.de. Phononet GmbH. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Top 40 album-, DVD- és válogatáslemez-lista – 2015. 38. hét" (in Hungarian). MAHASZ. LightMedia. Retrieved September 26, 2015. 20.Jump up ^ "GFK Chart-Track Albums: Week 37, 2015". Chart-Track. IRMA. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Charts.org.nz. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 11, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Norwegiancharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 15, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Swedishcharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 14, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Got Your Six". Swisscharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved September 16, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "2015-09-11 Top 40 UK Albums Archive". Official Charts Company. Retrieved September 12, 2015. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c "The Weeknd Spends Second Week at No. 1 on Billboard 200 Albums Chart - 13 September 2015". Billboard. Retrieved September 13, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Chart History: Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved April 18, 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Chart History: Mainstream Rock Songs". Billboard. Retrieved April 18, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Chart History: Rock Songs". Billboard. Retrieved April 18, 2013.